Cup of Lust
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Merlin is Arthur's lover, transitioning into an incubus only at Arthur's will.


A/n: AU more towards the first season, I'm sorry if I have no life and I understand how dangerous it would be to use a clay object for such a thing. I didn't edit this and it's my first Merthur story

**Cup of Lust**

A hand reached out from behind the small corner, grabbing onto a wrist and pulling the body in. The voice of the other almost screamed before being shushed by the other and pushed up against the old stone wall. His hands reached around the others neck, untying the red neckerchief and letting it fall to the floor. His teeth automatically attached to the bruised skin. "Arthur!" He moaned as the teeth broke through his skin.

They stayed there for a while, Arthur sucking at the blood like he hadn't eaten in weeks and the other seeming to getting off on the entire ordeal.

When Arthur moved away, his fingers spread out over his mouth to wipe off the blood and then suck his fingers clean. "Are you okay Merlin?" His voice was calm, blue eyes looking at the other.

"Uh...yeah..." He breathed, touching his neck to feel the new marks there and winced at the bruises. He then watched Arthur as he bent down, picking up the cloth and reaching around his neck with it to tie in place. "I just wish you'd stop doing that."

"You know _why_ I'm doing it and if you're going to complain so much I'm not going to help you." He tied it a bit too tight and Merlin pulled the cloth loose. "Sorry...But you didn't see me complain when I turned you and let you feed off of me again and again."

"This is different. My body doesn't feel the same." He couldn't really put it out in words; the ordeal he was facing as his body changed in some sort of metamorphose type state was confusing. Every thing he touched felt different and sometimes even the slightest touch against his thigh would set him off into some sex-crazed frenzy. He wanted Arthur to help him but wanted his body ten times more. "You don't understand how it feels not to have the taste of blood swirling around your mouth and coating your insides as you swallow for this long!"

"Merlin..." he rolled his eyes. "It's been less then three hours."

"Well, I have to live like this for forty-eight hours."

"You also get to be fucked by me the entire time. So quit complaining and go make yourself useful. My bed could use some fixing from this mornings...activities." He chuckled and left the small corner, boots clicking over the stone as he headed off down the hall.

Merlin sighed, moving and heading off towards the prince's room. The smell of the room automatically hit his nose the second he entered, oils of lavender, rose and lilac filled the air and made him blush. He shut the door and moved to the bed, removing the thick blanket that was jumbled in a mess and falling off of the bed. He picked that up, smelling the flower scents more evidently as he threw it over to the floor while he removed the many pillows over his bed and a few main blankets. Then, a few more blankets underneath and the sheets he had to take off and go clean. It bothered him a bit as he moved to the closet to pull out some replacements, the main ones on the bed cloth while the comforter was the softest cotton and the plain sheets were silk. The entire time, Merlin only thought about how he had been used and abused on this bed and all in his favor.

Once he was done he found himself searching through Arthur's drawers, looking for the clay mannequin and making sure it was still there. Under a few cloths he found a clay looking replica of a cock, Arthur's in all honestly. It was a bit of a gag Arthur tried to give to Merlin but in the end, they found it pleasurable to both of them. After he found out, he thought about laying back on the bed and pushing it into his body, maybe even using his own spells to shove it in as fast as Arthur himself could move it. He couldn't help himself but try, grabbing a small bottle of oil and placing the two on the bed. He removed his shirt, his neckerchief, shoes and pants before bringing himself up on all fours.

Breathing, he opened the small bottle and poured the oil on his fingers before reaching back and running it down his hole. He shuddered, knowing that it would so much better in the end of it all. When he wasn't a vampire any longer and could finally diverge himself from Arthur. Although, an Incubus wasn't that far off but he'd rather need sex then blood. Sex was something he could get even if Arthur hadn't given it to him whenever he needed.

He pressed a finger into himself, moaning at how different it felt and how much tighter he was then normally. He could feel the muscles inside of him fighting as he pushed a second to make it a bit easier. Pushing them in and out of his body as he bit down on his arm to keep from being too loud (he knew it was a possibility he'd draw blood and did his best to keep quite because of that) . The third finger nudged into hole against the middle finger, making his body only ache for Arthur to be inside him rather then at a lunch with his father and a nearby king.

When he found he was ready, he took the replica and washed it down in the oils left on his hand and in the bottle. He knew how dangerous it could be to use such a clay—but it's something they made a lot of—but it didn't bother him because an easy cloth over it could make most useful. He found himself whispering a spell to make the replica more realistic and once he aligned it up against himself, pushing it in slowly, he whispered another in order to let it move by itself. As long as he kept focus he would continue to feel the piece move in and out of his body at a slow, antagonizing pace. He whispered another, making it move faster as his oiled fingers touched at his cock and pumped at it as quickly as he can, whispering more spells to make it move as fast as humanly possible inside of his body. Merlin moved his mouth and found himself swearing and moaning out things he would never say in front of the prince. He whined as it slammed into his prostate, making him feel closer on edge and more intact with his powers.

When he came it was in a sudden moment when he was hit in that perfect place and his hand squeezed against his cock and he moaned out just right. His eyes changed back and his hands that held him up dropped him forward and from his knees onto his stomach. This made the mess over his belly and sheets worse.

He didn't know how long he laid there, but he managed to remove the fake cock in the process. After what seemed like an hour, he heard the door jiggle and the locks messed with until the door opened. Merlin turned quickly, ready with a spell just in case. But when the door had opened and Arthur had come in the room, Merlin felt embarrassed. "What are you doing naked in my bed?" He scoffed, shutting his door and moving over to the other. "You couldn't wait an hour for me to be back so you just abuse my bed like it's your own little cot?"

Merlin didn't have anything to say, he wasn't sorry because he _needed _this. He needed something inside of him if blood wouldn't be it, hopefully Arthur would have understood that.

When he found his voice, he felt himself expecting anything Arthur was willing to dish out at him. "Go ahead...punish me." He brought his wobbly knees up to his chest and looked at Arthur.

"I don't even know what to do with you now..." He sighed, putting away the items he could. "You could pleasure me but you do that every chance you get...I could fuck you hard, raw, restrain you in chains..." That was an idea he had never tried. Sure they had sex but he could never find himself to chain Merlin in the process, afraid he'd cause real pain to him. Although, the pain he caused Merlin never bothered him until his near death that causes him to turn the other into a vampire. The vampire who acted more like an unnecessary lover who Arthur found himself to love anyway. "Get up and make my bed again." He crossed his arms, leaning against his dresser.

"Yes..." He climbed off of the bed, keeping his clothes off as he bent over to removed the blankets. Now he'd only need to remove the comforter and main sheets. He took the pillows off and remade everything in reds and golds. Just like the royalty Arthur was.

"Are you still horny?" He reached out a finger and trailed it down the others arm and bringing it back to his side.

He faltered, wanting to think about his answer when he knew it was yes. He wanted the other to take him and hoped he would. "Yes."

"Then find your clothes and wash my laundry. Once it's done you'll let me take you in every room of the castle." He moved, patting Merlin on the shoulder before leaving his room again.


End file.
